Awkward
by Wondergirl956
Summary: The team go to the bar after Spike has a hard day. Don't want to give to much away. DON'T OWN FLASHPOINT OR THE CHARACHTERS. Should I do a second chapter?


It was drinks at the Goose tonight, and one particular bomb Tec was buying, after he nearly got himself blown up and scared the crap out of his team. Spike was defusing a bomb at a school and it was down to its last 3 seconds and instead of leaving on Greg's demand, he continued anyway and thankfully defused it.

They were 4 pints in and everyone was feeling the effects of it, except Greg, he tagged along for the social side and to ensure his team was safe. Greg was sitting across from Spike when he noticed he had a little sadness in his eyes, he walked round the table and sat with him.

"What's wrong buddy?" Greg asked concerned.

"huh…oh nothing, I'm fine" He gave Greg a reassuring smile.

"But you do know you can talk to me, about anything?"

"Yeah" he sighed taking another sip of his beer.

Winnie had her eyes on Spike, she noticed he looked deflated, as she was about to go talk to him, she noticed Greg already had, so stayed in her spot, next to Jules, who was too busy talking to Sam and Ed, Winnie didn't really mind she didn't feel like talking, something was bugging Spike and that was bugging her. She noticed Greg walk off to the bar and took her chance.

She leant across the table, which caught his attention before she mouthed 'are you alright?' he just nodded, she tilted her head towards the doors, as she got up and walked off, Spike left it a minute before he followed her outside.

He followed her right round to the pub garden, it was pretty dark but the little lanterns scattered around lightened the place up. They sat at the round table; she sat opposite him as he smiled at her.

"You going to tell me what's wrong?" She looked concerned at him.

"I'm fine, I promise" He smiled at her.

"Spike, I know you, and I know you're not fine, you've been having a staring match with your bottle for the last half hour."

He smiled up at her "I know, I've just been thinking about today, it was a close one I suppose."

She got up from the table and walked round to sit next to him, she put her hand on his, he felt the shiver in his spine as their skin touched.

"Spike, I'm always here for you, and if you ever want to talk, just ring or come round ok?"

He just nodded, didn't think he could formulate a sentence with her hand placed on his. He knew she was talking but he wasn't really listening anymore, it was hard to when she was that close, hand on his.

"Spike?" She said a little louder, it actually made him jump a little, which made her giggle.

"Huh..yeah?" He looked at her, a confused expression on his face.

"Nothing, it wasn't important, was just checking you're ok" She couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Shut up" he whined, jokingly "It's been a busy day and I'm tired."

"Aww" she removed her hand and grabbed her own drink. "Someone would think you're a child Scarlatti."

"Hey, don't see many 5 year old defusing bombs round here." He turned his head big grin on his face.

Which was immediately removed when he realised how close his face was to Winnie's, he gulped as his eyes diverted from her eyes to her lips, he slowly looked back into her eyes as he edged a closer, he felt her hand come up to side of his face, he wasn't sure if was actually going to do this. She moved close this time and he went for it, the minute their lips touched his blood sizzled. Their union continued, he released a little groan. He placed his hand on her hip and reached round her back as he deepened the kiss.

Little did Spike know, that Greg had been looking for him since he disappeared, he rounded the corner with Ed and stopped abruptly when they were confronted with Spike and Winnie in a heated lip lock, Greg looked at Ed a little panicked and amused.

"You going to go split that up?" He whispered.

Spike and Winnie were still indulged in a tongue tied kiss, that both were equally enjoying. When they both felt a load of small things hit their face they broke apart confused, they look up and turned bright red, as Greg and Ed stood over them, chucking pea-nuts.

"So…" Greg said looking amused. He was sober but he was acting like a drunk from the excitement.

"Does this feel like you've been caught by her parents?" Ed said glaring a Spike, but finding too hard not to laugh. He was drunk and acting like a teenager at a party.

"What do you want?" Spike said sounding un-amused and a little embarrassed.

"Nothing, come to see how our favourite tec-boy was doing" Greg said smiling at them both.

"But apparently he's doing just fine, Greg." Ed said also smiling.

"It appears so, Ed." They both began to crack up laughing.

Spike just gave Winnie an apologetic smile, before ducking his head. He picked up his bottle and downed the rest of it; he needed anything to get out of this awkward situation.


End file.
